Les RENTerables (Updated Version)
by MissMizzieMeponine
Summary: Basically the story of RENT, but with LM characters.
1. Characters

Hi guys! So sorry I haven't been writing in a long time. I never had the chance to write, but I'm on winter break, so I can write a story in 2 weeks without getting back to my regular crazy schedule. If I don't write after tonight, I hope you have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!

This story is basically Les Mis but with the RENT characters.

Jean Valjean- Mark's dad? This is a little hard to cast, so please let me know if you have any ideas for this!

If you have any ideas for Gavroche, please,please let me know. I need all the help I can get here!

Javert- Benny

Enjolras- Mark

Madame Thenardier- Maureen

Fantine- April

Eponine- Mimi

Marius- Roger

Feuilly- Collins

Cosette- Joanne (Pretend in this situation Marius didn't love Cosette)

Combeferre- Paul

Courfeyrac- Gordon

Joly-

Grantaire- Angel

The ensemble and everything else is the homeless/ life support group.

I know the cast sounds weird, but it's the best I could do!

Also, I am looking for a co-writer to help me write a couple chapters. Please PM me if you're interested! Or let me know in the reviews, whatever's best for you!

Happy holidays!


	2. Scene 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my second attempt at Les RENTerables. This will not be an easy story. It took me lots of time to come up with this whole plot. I did kind of change it. If you have anything to say, you can review as long as it's positive, or constructive criticism! Anyway, this is the first scene. It will have Tune Up #1, (Voicemail #1), and Rent. This may be a little more modern day! I'll stop bothering you now. Fellow reader, do continue reading.**

Enjolras POV

_**"We begin on Christmas Eve with me, Enjolras, and my roommate, Marius. We live in an industrial loft on 11th avenue and Avenue B, the top floor of what was once a music-publishing factory. Old rock posters hang on the walls. They have Marius' picture advertising gigs at CBGB's and the Pyramid club. We have an illegal wood-burning stove; its exhaust pipe crawls up to a skylight. All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one thick extension cord which snakes its way out a window. Outside, a small tent city has sprung up in the lot next to our building. Inside, we are freezing because we have no heat."**_

With my camera, I turn to Marius

"Smile!"

_**"December 24. Nine PM. Eastern Standard Time. From here on in, I shoot without a script. See if anything comes of it, instead of my old stuff. First shot- Marius. Tuning the Fender guitar he hasn't played in a year."**_

Marius sighed. "This won't tune."

_**"So we hear he's just coming back from half a year of withdrawal."**_

"Are you talking to me"

**"****_Not at all. Are you ready? Hold that focus-steady. Tell the folks at home what you're doing, Marius."_**

"I'm writing one great song."

"The phone rings."

"Saved!"

"We screen. Zoom in on the answering machine."

(Possible Voicemail)

**Alright. We're going to skip Tune Up #2**

And we heard the same old words

"SPEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Chestnuts roasting-"

"Feuilly!

"I'm downstairs"

"Hey!"

"Marius picked up the phone?"

I explained it to Feuilly "No it's me."

'Throw down the key"

After seconds of looking for it, I finally came across my key and tossed it own. Feuilly didn't miss it!

"I may be detained."

Then, some random people started beating him up.

What does he mean by detained?

With that, I saw the last person I wanted to see; Javert.

"Ho ho ho"

"Great. Just great."

Javert gave us "the look."

"I need the rent."

I looked at him.

"What rent?"

"This past year's rent which I let slide."

Marius then looked at him like he was going insane

"Let slide? You said we were "golden"".

"When you bought the building."

"When we were roommates."

"Remember? You lived here?!"

"You,me, Feuilly and Cosette. How's the drama queen?"

"She's performing tonight."

"I know. Still her production manager?"

"I was bumped two days ago."

"You still dating her?"

Marius and I looked at each other.

"She's in love."

"She got a new man"

"Well-no."

"What's his name?"

"Azelma."

"Rent,mes amis, is due. Or I will have to evict you. Be there in a few."

_**"The power blows."**_

**Enjolras**

_**How do you document real life **__**When real life is getting more **__**Like fiction each day**_

_**Headlines - bread-lines  
Blow my mind  
And now this deadline  
"Eviction - or pay"  
Rent!**_

******Marius**_**  
How do you write a song  
When the chords sound wrong  
Though they once sounded right and rare  
When the notes are sour  
Where is the power  
You once had to ignite the air**_

******Enjolras**_**  
And we're hungry and frozen**_

**Marius**_**  
Some life that we've chosen**_

**Both**_**  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent**_

******Enjolras**_**  
We light candles**_

Marius  
How do you start a fire  
When there's nothing to burn  
And it feels like something's stuck in your flue

**Enjolras**  
How can you generate heat  
When you can't feel your feet

**BOTH**  
And they're turning blue!

**Enjolras**  
You light up a mean blaze

Marius  
With posters -

**Enjolras**  
And screenplays

**Both**  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

_(Lights go down on the loft and go up on Azelma, who's at the pay phone.)_

**Azelma**  
_(On phone)  
_Don't screen, Cosette  
It's me - Zelma  
Your substitute production manager  
Hey hey hey! (Did you eat?)  
Don't change the subject Cosette  
But darling - you haven't eaten all day  
You won't throw up  
You won't throw up  
The digital delay -  
Didn't blow up (exactly)  
There may have been one teeny tiny spark  
You're not calling him

**Feuilly**  
How do you stay on your feet  
When on every street  
It's 'trick or treat'  
(And tonight it's 'trick')  
'Welcome back to town'  
Oh, I should lie down  
Everything's brown  
And uh - oh  
I feel sick

**Enjolras**  
_(At the window) _

_**Where is he?**_

_******Feuilly**  
Getting dizzy  
__(He collapses.)_

**Both**  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
How we gonna pay  
Last year's rent

Javert  
_(On cellular phone)  
_Alison baby - you sound sad  
I don't believe those two after everything I've done  
Ever since our wedding I'm dirt - They'll see  
I can help them all out in the long run**Javert**  
Forces are gathering  
Forces are gathering  
Can't turn away  
Forces are gathering  
**Feuilly**  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhh- I can't think  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhh-  
Ughhhhh- I need a drink  
**Enjolras** _(reading from a script page)_  
"The music ignites the night with passionate fire"

**Azelma**  
Cosette - I'm not a theatre person

**Marius**  
"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit"

**Azelma**  
Could never be a theatre person

**Enjolras**  
Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground

**Azelma** _(realizing she's been cut off)_  
Hello?

**Enjolras and Marius**  
And feel the heat of the future's glow

_******Azelma**  
Hello?_

**MARK**  
_(On phone)  
_Hello? Cosette?  
-Your equipment won't work?  
Okay, all right, I'll go!

**Enjolras & HALF THE COMPANY**  
How do you leave the past behind  
When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart  
It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out  
Till you're torn apart  
Rent!

**Marius & OTHER HALF OF COMPANY**  
How can you connect in an age  
Where strangers, landlords, lovers  
Your own blood cells betray

**ALL**  
What binds the fabric together  
When the raging, shifting winds of change  
Keep ripping away

**Javert**  
Draw a line in the sand  
And then make a stand

Marius  
Use your camera to spar

Enjolras  
Use your guitar

**ALL**  
When they act tough - you call their bluff

**Enjolras and Marius**  
We're not gonna pay

**Enjolras and Marius W/HALF THE COMPANY**  
We're not gonna pay

**Enjolras and MariusW/OTHER HALF OF COMPANY**  
We're not gonna pay

**ALL**  
Last year's rent  
This year's rent  
Next year's rent  
Rent rent rent rent rent  
We're not gonna pay rent  
'Cause everything is rent

**Thank you all for reading this chapter! It took a lot of time (I spent about an hour or two doing this). Now, I don't know if I want to put in 'You Okay, Honey?", so if you want it, simply review saying you want it, or you don't. Majority rules. I'm not sure if I'll even do Tune Up #3, but next chapter will definitely have One Song Glory, and Light My Candle. If I feel the next chapter is too short, I'll add in Today 4 U, but we shouldn't have to do that. All Meponine fans, you may want to refrain from reading the next chapter!**


End file.
